YIKES! Yaddas and Yuletide of Hogmanay
by TheBoglies
Summary: A wee Hogmanay tale by Carrie Anne


**YIKES! Yaddas & Yuletide of Hogmanay**

**By: Carrie-Anne**

Claire stood in the doorway of the kitchen at the Glenbogle house on Hogmanay morning as she watched the 'new' cook in action. Claire gave out a laugh at his flowered apron on his body and Santa hat as a chef's cap on top of his head, "What's cookin', Jamie Oliver?"

Ewan Brodie wasn't sure of what to make of his new kitchen spectator, so he decided to 'play it cool' and joked back with a laugh, "I'm busy scramblin' here, but not in the buff…"

Ewan continued to use a fork in a bowl of eggs and do just that, 'scramble them'. Claire laughed again, "I see. I don't think I met you…"

"Ewan Brodie, the new Glenbogle House cook at your service. I'm a wee bit busy for small talk. Sorry, unless I'm incorporating you as my new prep chef?" Ewan continued to eye Claire...

"Actually, I am famished, but I was goin' to go check on the patient…"

"Oh you mean the bovine in the garden out there?" Ewan glanced in Claire's direction and still liked what he saw…of her.

"Yes, that be it, me an' the bovine have an appointment…" Claire made way to the pantry and pulled out the oatmeal sack. Lexie had told Claire to make herself at home especially when tending to Killwillie's cow, Henrietta.

"What ye doin' 'ere?" Ewan noted as Claire walked into the pantry with a smile on her face…

"Tending to the bovine,"

"Not in my kitchen," Ewan stated firmly as he watched Claire zoom about gathering the ingredients for the cow's oatmeal.

"Your kitchen, Chef Santa? Lexie told me I was welcome to tend to Henrietta and I am going to do so…excuse me."

Ewan couldn't be rude to a 'lady', so he stood aside and let her do her thing.

"Don't cows eat hay?" Ewan gave Claire a look as she added water and oatmeal together, making a paste.

"Aye, but this one prefers oatmeal..."

Susan and Lexie found Claire and Ewan in the kitchen. Lexie still tried to film the house and it's moments for Duncan even with her arm in a sling and cast…

"Say hello you two, to Duncan…"

"Morn Duncan!" Ewan replied as Claire nodded, "Hello Duncan!"

"Thanks! Bright cheery smiles, big keeper…" Lexie winked as she had Susan turn off the video camera.

"I'm off to feed Henrietta," Claire announced, "I need a bowl of some sort…"

"Over in the cupboard is a bowl…I'll get it." Lexie added, while Susan interrupted, "I can help, you direct."

"Sounds fine," Lexie showed Susan where to get the bowl and then Susan climbed the ladder, picked up the ceramic bowl and handed it to Lexie who in turn delivered it to Claire as she poured the heated oatmeal into a bowl from the pan.

"Back n' a jiffy!" Claire wandered out of the house…Ewan continued to stare after her…

"I'm glad to see you made it…" Lexie spoke up to Ewan.

"I made it. Boss let me in…" Ewan then nodded his head over to the bags on the floor. "Boss says I can sleep in a spare room while I whip up meals for the time being…since…"

"Dun worry, Ewan, there's a room set up for you, I'm sure Arch has it all together,"

"Thanks, Boss ma'am."

"Ewan, just Lexie," Lexie corrected him once again on what to call her, even though he's been her fill in cook since the summertime.

"Aye, Mrs. Lexie, forgot, sorry, won't happen again," Ewan smiled cheekily, "By the way, who's the lovely bovine keeper?"

Lexie and Susan both gave a laugh, "Claire the vet."

"Claire the vet?" Ewan's eyes widened, wondering if Lexie and Susan were serious.

"Claire's my sister. Dun worry she gets a wee bit focused on animals when they need care…it's just her way after living and working on Aunt Marjorie's farm the past few years as she's been away at University."

"She's really a vet?" Ewan asked curiously as he turned to Lexie and then to Susan, being completely distracted by talking about Claire. He wasn't paying attention to the frying breakfast before him…

"Aye, she is," Susan replied with a nod of her head.

Lexie walked up behind Ewan and scanned the eggs he was now burning in the fry pan, "They're a wee bit toasty dun't ya think?"

Ewan yelled out and made a funny face, "Oh look at it now!"

"It's okay, Ewan. It happens to the best of us chefs…even ones wearing Santa hats," Lexie laughed as she then handed him four more eggs as Archie traveled into the kitchen.

"Ah-ah, no, my wife isn't supposed to be bugging the cook," Archie shook his head and put on an apron, "I have baking of Black Bun to do so out of here. I'll help Ewan with breakfast if need be…Lex, out of the kitchen…"

Archie turned Lexie away from Ewan, away from the range and lead her out of the kitchen and into the hall as Lexie stopped and faced herself towards him.

"Waitta a minute, I can still help with?"

"Nope, you're to rest," Archie shook his head as Lexie let out a sigh…

"Banned from me own kitchen and just because I'm injured and pregnant, what's this world coming to?" Lexie pouted.

"It's not going to end with you not being in the kitchen, I promise. It's Hogmanay and you need to rest up for tonight's celebration."

"I s'pose, but Molly doesn't know about the baby yet…"

"She's not supposed to know, we agreed, Lex. Unless we should tell her, you know, we could after the baking is done…cooking is finished…you know mother she'll be driving me and Ewan batty with her healthy cooking tips since you're pregnant if she knew before hand, what do you suggest? I mean we can't run this risk of mother taking over the meals this holiday..."

It was too late Molly already knew about the new MacDonald on the way as she journeyed into the house and called out for Archie and Lexie, carrying in a baby gift, "Archie! Lexie!"

"Mother, down the hall!" Archie hollered out, as his eyes set on Molly and then the present…

"Now, why is it that I'm the last to know about the baby dears?" Molly gave her son and then her daughter in law a hurt look and stood there with a baby gift in a bag.

"Mother, you're not the last to know,"

"We just haven't told people yet. We were going to announce it tonight…Susan and Lizzie, aside from Paul know it, it's not?"

"Paul knows this before me? Why?" Molly sent them both a baffled look as Lexie tried to clear up the misunderstanding.

"Molly, they figured it out. Sorry, we meant to say something. How do you know?"

"Lizzie," Archie added with a laugh, "I guess it's Lizzie, right?"

Molly nodded her head, before her pout turned into a warm smile and she wrapped her arms around Lexie, gave her a huge kiss and then embraced Archie, "Last to know is always the first to congratulate properly!"

"Mother, we're excited," Archie spoke up, as Lexie beamed too, "Exactly, we are! We're still going to trumpet it tonight at the party."

Claire wandered back into the house with an empty bowl as she noticed Susan and Ewan chatting about how he came to be the Glenbogle House 'fill in' cook for Lexie.

"Simple really, I was caught in a shack with one of the girls from a school group by Golly and Duncan last summer…they assumed I was a poacher after the fence had been destroyed. Boss and Paul, he was my boss too, gave me a job working on the boating area down on the beach and helping out with the outdoor activity centre. Anyhow, I cooked a meal for them all whilst they were at the Glenbogle Hall for some meeting and they decided I'd make a good fill in for Mrs. Lexie."'

Claire smiled, "So you're not from up 'ere?"

"I'm from Glasgow. Mum and Da had this novel idea to move up, since it was Da's dream to live in a cabin in the highlands…you know peace and quiet," Ewan stared at Claire, as she caught his eyes peering at her before Ewan returned his gaze to his shortbread mixture in a bowl.

"I getcha," Claire smiled again, "Where'd ye learn to cook?"

"Amazing what telly programming can do for one's 'career'," Ewan laughed.

"Oh, ye sat on yer rump an' watched TV 24/7?" Claire laughed at him as Ewan made a face, "Mebbe so, but I can cook a mean slab of mutton so be kind!"

"What brought ye both 'ere?" Ewan asked, hoping to get more information about Claire, aside from Susan sitting there, knowing Ewan and Claire were hitting it off quite well.

"Suz's boyfriend is Paul, and they have a son named Nigel."

"Aye, twisted family life?" Ewan questioned some more as he glanced at Susan.

"Aye, I s'pose. Then again seems like everything's twisted here…" _Susan's mind focused on a conversation she had with Golly last night about her sister..._

Paul and Nigel entered the kitchen from the outside with huge smiles and before Susan could elaborate on what she had said. Archie reentered the kitchen from the hall, "Out everyone, I have baking to do…Ewan has cooking, we'll meet for breakfast shortly…"

Paul, Susan, Claire and Nigel glanced at Archie, unsure about his 'take charge' manner as he gave them another glance, "Need help from all as Mother knows."

"About what?" Ewan and Claire asked, confused and at the same time!

"About the child on the way…" Paul answered as Archie nodded, and replied, "Yes, now please, I need everyone to distract Mother from the kitchen while we cook…"

Molly then entered the kitchen and glanced at the whole crew, "Quite a creative turn out for just one breakfast, baking of Hogmanay sorts, isn't it?"

"Actually, we're all leaving," Paul tooted as he led Susan and Nigel out of the room while Claire smiled at Molly and then Ewan before walking out…

"Mother, I'm busy with the baking…"

"I want to help as I'm the expecting grandmother…" Molly implied as Archie sighed.

"I know you do, but I think Lexie needs the company…" Archie tried to find away for Molly to 'help' without being in the kitchen.

"I see," Molly gave a sad nod of her head, peered at Archie, and walked out of the kitchen. Archie felt guilty… "Mother…" Archie followed Molly into the hall.

"Yes?"

"Come help with the Black Bun…" Archie replied as Molly's mouth danced into a smile and she shouted, pinched Archie's cheeks, and kissed him, "Ooooh, that's the spirit!"

Lizzie and Martha were busy at the shop as they finished stocking shelves with painting supplies and hanging Molly's newest artwork on the wall…as the bell at the door went off and a woman, very well known young woman entered the shop…

"Lizzie?"

Lizzie turned around to face, "Katrina?"

Katrina laughed as the pair hugged each other as Lizzie asked, "What are you doin' here? I thought you were off somewhere…"

"Actually, I've been teaching in Inverness. I'm visiting my 'uncle' at the old yellow brick house down the way...apparently 'uncle' bought it and so thought I'd swing by your way too, since I ran into your mother at another shop. I didn't realize you were back."

"Yeah, been back for months now but too busy to catch up with people and Martha's in school here as I've been helping run mother's shop…I'm glad to see you!"

"You heard didn't you?" Katrina started to get nervous, the last time she was in Glenbogle she admitted to Archie she wanted him and not the teaching position…he turned her down and she turned the job down…

"I haven't heard much…you need to fill me in!" Lizzie hinted and gave Katrina a huge wink.

"Aye, well, you're busy. I'll be going…"

"Katrina! You're one of my greatest friends, how can you take off on me like this? Take a seat, an' we'll have tea…fill me in on the details of your life!" Lizzie led Katrina to a chair in the corner of the shop, near the register.

"I suppose I could stay…"

Lizzie smiled with a triumphant nod of her head, "Ye better!"

Later in the afternoon, the baking was done, the meals had been cooked up and Archie and his 'gala' team were preparing the house for about 50 guests to ring in the New Year. Lizzie, Martha, and Katrina approached the front entrance of the house, as Katrina nervously spoke up, "Lizzie, maybe I should take a rain check. I mean…"

"Nonsense, you're my guest! You ring in the New Year with me and Martha and Archie and…"

Katrina wasn't sure of what to say, she still hadn't admitted to Lizzie what went down almost two years ago between her and Archie. Lizzie excitedly nudged her, "C'mon, it's Hogmanay! We still have catching up to do as you said so at the shop!"

Katrina, Lizzie and Martha entered the house hearing laughter, merry singing voices, from the front foyer and then Archie wandered out as he looked at Lizzie, smiled at Martha and stood there nervously glancing an 'UH-OH' at Katrina.

"I wasn't expecting you to be home so soon," Archie stated matter of factly with the apron still wrapped around his body. Lizzie laughed at him, "Baking?"

"Aye, yes, Katrina?" Archie took notice of Katrina from behind Lizzie.

Katrina shuffled her feet as Lexie then entered the room as she glanced at Archie, then Lizzie, and then Katrina…

"I better go…" Katrina turned her body towards the door and Lizzie gave all of then odd looks, tugged on Katrina's arm to stop her from leaving, and replied, "No, you're going to stay."

"Lizzie," Katrina spoke up as her eyes met Archie's, then the scowling face of Lexie.

"Archie, I invited Katrina to the celebration. I don't see that as a problem, do you?"

Lexie had lots of problems with it, but she also remembered Katrina was Nigel's teacher…something Archie didn't know…

Nigel traveled into the room as he turned his attention to Katrina, "Miss Finlay?"

"Nigel," Katrina gave one of her students, well used to be one of her students, a sideways once over.

"What are you doing here?" Nigel questioned, as he smiled, "My family tree project! That's right I have to turn that in!"

"Actually, Nigel, I'm not here for your assignment," Katrina corrected herself but Nigel was off like a flash to retrieve his project.

"Nigel is my nephew," Lizzie replied to Katrina as she was about to further explain, Katrina turned her attention to Martha.

"Nephew? This is the cousin Nigel you were talking about, Martha?" Katrina peered at her god daughter and Martha nodded her head. Katrina and Martha had talked about Nigel and how he's her new cousin. He lives with her in the castle…

Nigel in a breeze zipped down the steps with his project in tow and handed it off to Katrina. Nigel also showed Katrina the MacDonald tartan…and significant family photos which dangled from the tree's branches.

"Nigel's a MacDonald?" Katrina asked as she focused her gaze onto Archie and then Lexie, both nodded their heads firmly.

"Yes, your project inspired him to find his family," Lexie muttered as Nigel stood there confused, wondering why Miss Finlay was there if not to see his project, "Mummy didn't call you to tell you we moved into the castle? Am I in trouble again?"

Susan appeared in the front hall as she smiled at Katrina, "Ms. Finlay."

"Ms. Higgins."

"Susan." Susan corrected Katrina on what to call her.

"Katrina." Katrina corrected Susan too as they shook hands.

Katrina and Susan remembered their first meeting at the school and how Katrina believed that homework should have been assigned over the holiday as punishment for Nigel getting caught with a note in her class and Susan thought she was nuts.

"Am I missing something here?" Archie asked and then Lizzie nodded her head in agreement.

"Katrina is Nigel's teacher when they lived in Inverness," Lexie admitted openly.

"Oh, now why didn't someone tell me this?" Archie directed his glance to his wife, Lexie had a huge smirk on her face and if Archie had known better he wouldn't have asked the question about Katrina's whereabouts ever again.

Lexie with an overly pensive look glued to her face, answered him quick wit-ly, "What's there to tell, _Mr. Laird_?"

"Look, I'm sure once you let the school office know, Nigel lives here now. They'll transfer the records…" Katrina tried to stay something 'neutral' but Lexie kept glaring at her and making her squirm in her shoes.

"Great, so why?" Susan started to pose a question that Lizzie quickly answered, "It's Hogmanay and Katrina is a guest, my guest. She stays."

Lexie grumbled as she headed for the kitchen with Archie closely nipping at her heels.

Lexie paced the kitchen, now officially livid at Katrina's presence and Archie tried to calm down his wife…

"I can't believe the nerve of her showing up 'ere! Mind what I said about first footers, well, she's not welcome 'ere!" Lexie huffed and puffed before Archie finally spoke up, "Lex, calm down…baby, calm down, breathe Lexie…"

"Oh shove it with the breathing, Arch! This is a living nightmare with her here!" Lexie snapped, while Archie stood there rubbing the back of his head deep in thought, he knew if he took Lexie's side, she'd be thrilled…if he stood by Lizzie, he'd be clobbered by his pregnant hormonal wife… "Say something! You're the laird, are you not? Can't you just push her out? Oh I see…you're behind her!"

"Lexie, I'm not behind her, nor in front of her. I'm with you on this one…"

"Then shove her out or I'll do it fer ya!"

"I can't do that and no Lex."

"Why not! Oh swell, you're taking Lizzie's side of it…"

"It's Hogmanay, Lexie, where's the spirit?" Archie then realized what he said was completely wrong as Lexie sent a cabbage which sat on the counter flying at her husband. Archie promptly ducked, only to be then walloped with semi-frozen, semi-mushy shortbread dough which, of course, bounced directly off his brow…leaving a powdered red mark right between his eyes. Archie rubbed his now aching head and gazed at his wife.

Ewan entered the kitchen, whistling, as he witness Lexie and her veggie and baking dough outburst… "Okay, what did the dough do to you, Mrs. Lexie?"

Lexie glared at Ewan…then her husband, heaved a heavy sigh…

"Sorry, I'll be vanishing…" Ewan overheard the couple's squabble and unsure if he should be there or not…

"No, Ewan, ya can stay an' cook as I'm the one who's vanishing!" Lexie stomped on Archie's foot and stormed off. Archie yelped, hung and rubbed his forehead, clutched onto his once bad foot, (the one which was once in a cast after a loose rock landed on it post-house explosion years ago from Duncan's grandfather's bomb) and then fell down on his butt to the floor. Ewan, standing above Archie, handed him a wet towel for the goose egg that formed on Archie's noggin.

"So much for the shortbread, aye?" Ewan leaned down as Archie looked up at him. Ewan judged the mess and Archie let out a sigh, "My wife, a woman of many talents, winging me in the head with almost unthawed dough an' stomping on my bad foot…oy, she means well."

Ewan stood there, as he commented, "Boss, I'm sure she does."

"She's Lexie. However, she doesn't get over anything…or she does, but won't forget it."

"What's there to get over?" Ewan asked as he started to make more shortbread dough.

"Katrina, a childhood friend is here for the festivity and well…"

"Ooh, not good," Ewan shook his head, knowing exactly where this conversation with his boss was going.

"Tell me about it. Gingernut shows up and my wife goes spastic and she has every right to be angry…the thing is I didn't invite her!"

"Gingernut?"

"Childhood pet name…"

"Dun mind me asking, but should you have pet names for someone other than your wife?"

"Don't mention it to my wife that you know…"

"Not in your wildest dreams, Boss, I won't." Ewan winked at Archie and then helped his boss up from the floor.

Lizzie, Claire, and Katrina worked on decorations as Golly stood on a ladder and hung the streamers, the ribbons and everything else that was in favor of Hogmanay in the front hall. They cleared the furniture for dancing, moved the dinning room around, and then proudly turned on music to dance too-so they could 'test out the dance floor.'

Lizzie and Katrina were both laughing and both smiling. Golly enjoyed the sight of the two best friends, as he actually missed Katrina's company and her smile—he remembered his bet with Archie long ago about how'd he'd end up with her—never happened, but still, he had a great lass, Molly. He especially remembered the days of walking with Katrina in the aviary on the estate.

"Ye know there was a time when Golly would dance too!" Katrina laughed and hinted as Lizzie had grabbed Claire by the arm and carted her towards, Golly who had climbed down from the ladder as they listened to Christmas music…

Claire shook her head, "Oh no, me got two left feet!"

Golly laughed, "No worry, I'd lead ya,"

Claire stared at him, "I bet you danced with Jess plenty of times? Too bad she's off to Edinburgh with friends this holiday?"

"I have. Jess is grown, has her life...I don't expect her to move here."

Golly and Claire began to dance, as Molly, holding Minnie, entered the room to watch with a huge smile on her face. She didn't cut in, as she just stood there, watching the pair.

Megan entered the room too with the twins at her heels as she had been hired to help Lexie out for the afternoon. Megan dodged him…she didn't want any part of being in the kitchen with Ewan around, as he's only make another pass at her again! It was too late, as Ewan entered the room with Susan behind him. He immediately, still dressed in an apron, nodded to Megan with stars in his eyes, as he was completely smitten with the redhead nanny… _and it showed…his gaze didn't even fall upon Claire...he did note her dancing and wanted to join in with Megan..._

"Do a bit of dance, Meggy?" Ewan asked, as she cringed at the thought of dancing with Ewan, more than being called 'Meggy!' Megan turned her head towards the impatient chef and gave a simple 'yer in serious trouble for asking' look and smiled, "Not if yer life depended on it."

"Oh go on, dance about, Megan, wisdom loves company," Molly encouraged as Susan latched onto the twins.

Megan breathed out, "So does misery."

Megan and Ewan began to dance as she commented in a slight hiss, "You touch me in any improper way and you will not be here tomorrow, you understand?"

Ewan laughed, "I have a way with ladies, an' ye're always one to be reckoned with, aren't you? Its okay, me likes you when ye're playing hard to get…"

"I'm not here for your amusement, Ewan."

"When yer going to admit, Meggy, those feelings of love and joy for me? The ones that sound out 'let me entertain you.'"

"Oh bother, just hush up," Megan rolled her eyes, as she refused to be swept off her feet by the house chef. Golly and Claire started to laugh at Megan and Ewan as they kept bickering back and forth like a proper couple.

"Act like ye're enjoying this and I will…" Ewan winked, but Megan gave a groan and a yelp when Ewan pinched her rear end and dipped her in the process!

Molly laughed as she watched Ewan and Megan dip as Susan stood there unsure of what to say about Golly and her sister as her choice conversation with Golly last night weighed heavily on her mind…Claire being the subject of it all, especially her last name…

_Susan and Golly rarely had a moment to chat since she moved into the house temporarily but once Claire came for a visit at Christmas and every other day after, Golly was always around. He would watch Claire intently suddenly Susan felt the need to talk to him about his feelings concerning her sister. _

_"For a soon married man, you seem to study gallantly more my sister, why is that?" Susan approached Golly out on the steps as he had been watching Claire's ways with Henrietta._

_Golly in a world of thought, and finally broke free from his silence, "Just happy I've met her…"_

_"Claire's worked really hard to get where she is. Mum was very proud of her," Susan stated with her own awe for her sister. _

_"Annette should be proud."_

_"Annette? My mother only went by Annette when she was a child…in her teens…Fiona was her first name and she went by it as an adult."_

_"I knew her as a young beautiful woman, Susan." Golly commented, for Susan to study his face more, "I know Claire worked on Marjorie Ballantyne's farm."_

_"Yes,"_

_"Your grandmother got around back in her day…" Golly began to speak of family history, which he shared with Susan..._

_"Yes,"_

_"Married, widowed by a man, caught herself a Thatcher and then hooked herself to a Mackay," Golly stood there still watching Claire as she covered up Henrietta with wool farm blankets that she had taken from Marjorie's farm. _

_"Excuse me? How do you know?" Susan shook her head, confused…_

_"I know. I knew Annette…" Golly began to speak quietly… "I knew Annette from the farm, as I used to work on it too. It was years ago, good 27 years ago, before Allison or Jess?"_

_"Allison?" Susan gave Golly a look._

_"Jess's mother. Maeve Ballantyne is Marjorie's sister…"_

_"That's right."_

_"Well, simple, I'm a distant cousin relation to Alexander Mackay, who's Duncan's grandfather-the one who was married to Maeve, and well, Marjorie employed me on her farm one summer, I was in my early thirties, no direction, didn't want to go to Glenbogle to follow me father's footsteps…Claire's last name is Mackenzie, is it not?"_

_Susan blew out a breath, "Why it is…"_

_"Annette came to the farm one summer…simple…I never kept up with her-Claire resembles…"_

_Susan stood there scratching her head, "You're telling me you think Claire's yours?"_

_"Not certain. Lass got away with the animals…"_

_"That you have."_

_"She knows Jess well."_

_"They roomed together at school, which you know of that. Aside from the jokes of having the same last name, I assume?"_

_"She could be…"_

_"Okay, hold on here, my mother mentioned nothing about you."_

_"It would be on the certificate."_

_"Oh wait, you're A. Edgar Mackenzie?" Susan vividly remembered going over Claire's birth certificate months ago for hospital records when she was admitted in for her heart problem. Susan never questioned who A. Edgar was…_

_Golly didn't give away his first name, "Perhaps, you should…"_

_"You didn't say you had a first name…"_

_"I don't use my first name, Golly it is, my father was Ainsley Edgar." _

_"Your father?" Susan became confused, before Golly nodded his head, and gave Susan and riddle of his first name, "Golly's better than junior."_

_Golly wandered away as Claire approached her sister… "Where's he going?"_

_"Off to do something…" Susan was lost in a cloud of her thoughts and Claire tossed her an odd sideways glance._

Susan stood beside Molly in the now decorated front hall as she pondered bringing up Golly's first name…as they watched the pair dance, "Molly."

"Yes?"

"They look sort of alike don't they?" Susan hinted to Claire and Golly dancing.

"Alike?" Molly implored, as her mind then noted the similar resemblance between Golly and Claire. Molly hadn't discussed anything about Claire with Golly beforehand and now Susan questioned it.

"I suppose if one was one's father, they'd come out and say it?" Susan added as Molly looked at her, not confused, but curious.

"Maybe so? Where's the conversation leading us to, dear?"

"I had a chat with Golly last night, as Claire was tending to Henrietta. I started wondering why he was always studying her…"

"Susan, it's Golly, he finds more enjoyment in studying the actions and bodily language of oneself than conversing…" Molly explained with a slight laugh, but Susan wasn't laughing, she was dead serious. Molly knew she was concerned.

"He's not."

Susan nodded, "He believes he is,"

"I'm not certain I understand."

"Molly, I don't want Claire to get hurt in any possible way. I worry about the information getting to Claire. Maybe talking to Golly might help?"

Susan was insistent on getting Molly involved…

"I can question him. However, Golly always manages to keep to himself on these kinds of matters…"

"Surely _not_ when talking to the love of his life?" Susan flattered Molly and Molly nodded her head, "Not when you put it that way."

Lexie had returned to the room to take on the twins for a nap as she had incorporated Megan into helping her. Megan was just relieved to get away from Ewan…

"ERGH!" Megan added as Lexie watched her carefully as the women voyaged up the front steps and down the hall towards the nursery.

"What's that?"

"I hate that boy! He is! He's a pain!" Megan gripped about Ewan. Lexie had never seen her nanny's feather's ruffled so much.

"I see, Ewan still fancying you?"

"The fool pinched me!" Megan frowned as Lexie smiled, "Pinchin's good luck you know from fools…"

"Eeeewwww…not from Ewan!" Megan stated quite upset and Lexie picked up on it.

"Megan, I'll chatter with Ewan for you if need be…he's just in love with you that's all. Let him have his boyhood crush."

"That's what I was afraid of," Megan's face fell as they finished putting the children down for naps and closed the nursery door.

"Come on now," Lexie smiled as put her free arm around Megan leading her down the hall.

The night of the gala event, between lumps of coal which were brought by guests, bells which kept ringing in honor of the _oge maidne_, as the house filled with friendly smiling faces. Molly happy to see Katrina's 'Uncle' Harold Xavier, the genealogist friend from long ago, who arrived just moments ago...

"Oh Xavier, how wonderful to see you!" Molly hugged Xavier and smiled brightly.

"Pleasure Molly, been a long time..." Xavier smiled back at her.

"Come in! Do come in!" Molly then ushered Xavier into the main part of the house...Everyone showed off their best dress and enjoyed the time together, almost everyone, Lexie hadn't peeped anything to Archie. She was still upset with Katrina's being there and him doing nothing about it. Archie allowed Lizzie to have her way, which still upset Lexie.

"Lex?" Archie tried to talk to her…Lexie standing near a punchbowl turned to Paul, "You hear something?"

Archie wasn't happy with Lexie's behavior, as Lexie answered for Paul, "Me neither,"

Lexie turned to walk away for Archie to catch her arm and twirled her towards his body onto the dance floor, "Lex, sweetheart, let's dance."

"Look, I'm in no mood for the sweetheart whispers from you. Archie, you're unbelievable for allowing her to stay here…" Archie and Lexie began to dance on…

"Lex, it's an hour before midnight, you haven't said one word to me. I'm sorry that Katrina is here, but she is. Lizzie means well and she wanted to spend the time with Katrina?"

"Archie, get over yerself," Lexie looked at him, noticing the black and blue mark on his forehead from where the semi-frozen dough that she tossed on purpose hit him. Lexie felt her heart strings tug in the words of, 'I didn't mean to hurt you…boy I sure did, didn't I?'

"Alexandra, time to follow the Spirit of Winter and let it bring the family good luck and fortune in 2006," Archie encouraged as they hopped around the dance floor together.

"Oh so does this mean I can use Katrina as a fire log and toss her in the fire to ward off bad luck for the family in the new year?" Fiery Lexie accused as she continued to dance with her husband, but if he wasn't careful she's step on his foot again like she had in the kitchen. Lexie was in no mood to be ever kind to Katrina Finlay.

"I don't think Cailleachwould be tremendously joyful about that thought, as it might be considered a bad omen. C'mon Lex, there were no footprint ashes seen after the Christmas morning fire…" Archie tried to butter her up like toast, only for it to then backfire as they were both now bickering in Scottish Christmas and Hogmanay traditions.

"Great so no one was warned, with an ash print turned out, about Katrina's soon death!" Lexie snickered outspokenly.

"There was no ash footprint turned in showing her arrival…Lexie, I love you," Archie tried to make things right with his wife.

"Ya sound so sure about this? Or is it me cooking an' cleaning, when I could do it, that you only love?" Lexie cocked a brow at him as they twirled again—Lexie could still dance with her arm in a sling!

"Lexie—we still have to announce the baby. People are staring at us. We're in the middle of the dance floor, act calm..."

"Calm! Baby! Archie, first tell the witch to go fly home on a broomstick! Then we'll discuss the baby!" Lexie lowered her voice and then wandered away, towards the doorway as Molly handed her a tray of food, leaving Archie standing in the middle of the dance floor with people still staring and dancing around him. Archie hung his head and walked off the floor, uncertain of what to do, as he heard, "Have a way with ladies?"

Katrina stood beside him.

"My wife doesn't seem to like me much because of your presence."

"Can't say I don't blame her. Archie, I came to see Lizzie at the shop and I was invited to be here. I even tried to get out of it, but Lizzie seems too happy to see me. I don't want to keep causing problems for you and Lexie. It's not my intent, shall I go?"

"No, Katrina, just stay," Archie blew out a breath and then he noticed Compton Macfarlane, the Laid of Glencampbell, and a friend wandering towards him, "Oh lord, what's he doing here?"

"Archie," Compton spoke up, quite stuffy, as Lizzie snatched Katrina away, the two started to chatter of to the side in the room, "Isn't he handsome?"

Lizzie whispered to Katrina who took one look at Compton and his sidekick and shrugged, "He's okay, if you like that type…"

"I haven't burned a diary in years, Trina! Boy, I'd burn quite a few for a dance with Compton Macfarlane…" Lizzie winked, "I liked him so much three Christmases ago!"

Killwillie approached Lexie as he noted the now tray of kabobs on stick, which she held out the tray to him, "Good evening Lexie,"

"Aye, Killwillie, here your Henrietta kabobs, enjoy," Lexie spoke ornery and wasn't in any mood to chat about anything with anyone as she disregarded the tray to Sir Killwillie. Killwillie had disgusted look of 'I'm not hungry and the nerve of her,' plastered across his face, handed the tray to Susan, who gave him a smile, "Venison?"

Killwillie shook his head and muttered, "I'm appalled!" and walked away.

"Compton, what a nice surprise…" Archie grumbled as Compton approached him and replied, "Guid New Year, hope your team is doing well for the next match."

Archie wasn't sure he liked Compton's attitude, but he took it in stride, "Still sore about the last few titles, are ya?"

"Maybe so, but the next one will be simple…"

Paul approached Archie as he noticed Laird of Glencampbell and his friend, "Compton, come for another footie match, have ya?"

"In two weeks times, yes," Compton gave a nod of his head as his soccer team had rivaled Archie's for years...

Paul directed his attention to Compton's friend, "Are you the assistant coach?"

The man stood there as he extended out his hand, "Actually, I'm not one for football, thanks, Graeme Knox."

Paul gave him a look, then a smile and shook it, "Paul Bowman."

Lizzie and Katrina continued to chat, well, Lizzie did, "His friend isn't that bad looking is he?"

Katrina shrugged again, "I guess."

"What's with you?"

"Lizzie, I'm enjoying my time with you, but Archie and Lexie aren't very comfortable with me here. You know, right? You know years ago I rejected a teaching position because I couldn't be with?"

"Archie, yes, I didn't know exactly, I assumed something dreadful happened... I got ESP mind you? So what? Move on! Groove on! Live on! Forget about my brother! There are lots of other eligible men here!"

Katrina shrugged again. Archie continued to 'laird speak' on and on with Compton, while his friend continued to check out Lizzie…"He's scoping you out," Katrina replied as Lizzie looked at Katrina and gulped, "I know."

"What are you waiting for?" Katrina gave Lizzie some support and a shove in Compton and Graeme's direction, "Go on talk to him…"

Lexie burst out in tears in the kitchen as she continued to console herself. Molly entered the room, as she realized Lexie was very upset, "Lexie, dear? All right?"

"No, your son is causing me heart ache once again."

"Lexie," Molly embraced her daughter in law.

"Katrina's here, Archie won't send her away…"

"Lexie, he's married to you, you're having another baby. You've a lot going…Archie understands this."

"Molly, he's acting?"

"Archie's trying, Lexie. He's trying to tend to you, you know this." Molly smiled as she gave the end of her pep talk, "Be a dear, here's some Black Bun to take out to the guests as the clock's about to strike twelve, the short bread is already out there…go on talk to your husband, Lexie. Your love thrives when you're together, not apart."

Lexie shrugged, with her arm still in a sling and cast she mumbled and picked up the tray, as she continued to travel down the hall towards the sea of guests she heard…

_"Getting upset doesn't help, fight for your man—you told me that months ago when I was here…besides, is there really anything to fight about? No...Archie's always had that strong true love for you. You know this...you'd write about it in your letters all the time."_

Lexie glanced around, the voice, the sweetness, it was familiar as she turned her body and there stood a very white image of her cousin…_Lili._

_"Don't be surprised, Lexie, it's me…maybe not in the full on flesh…I heard you at the grave…pregnancy, I made sure the heavens heard your wish about another child and it came true…it's me, Lili…you know, ever since we were kids, you always wanted your family around, remember? Do you remember?"_

Lexie blinked, unsure of what to say, as she held the tray of Black Bun, about to drop it with her left hand…as she focused her eyes of Lili more. "Mind yea, Oh gd, it was you I saw on Christmas night among the presents…"

_Lili nodded with a huge bright beam…_

"It was you…" As a tear streamed down Lexie's cheek, when Lili nodded again, revealing that her spirit was still with Lexie all along. "I miss you...terribly. Come back..."

_Lili nodded again and then in a flash she vanished again..._

Archie found his wife standing in the hall all alone and teary eyed, and shaking...

"Lex? You all right?"

Lexie nodded her head, before handing the Black Bun over on the tray to Archie. He set it down on a vanity in the hall as Lexie wrapped her free arm around Archie and hugged him tightly...

"You're trembling, why?"

"I'm sorry for the hot shot with dough. How'd your foot?" Lexie continued to sob like Archie hadn't seen or heard her do it before...He then chalked it up to pregnancy hormones and laughed, "You're pregnant, not a rocket scientist...next time warn me when you want to launch me to the moon and I'll paraglide to it for you." Archie and Lexie laughed together at his joke as Archie's hand wiped a few tears away on Lexie's cheeks, "Come now, we have a toast to attend soon and our wonderful news, remember?"

Lexie sniffled, nodded her head and followed Archie into the front hall with the Black Bun...they set the tray down on the table and Lexie picked up a piece of Archie's specialty fruit cake, one of the many Black Bun cakes. Archie picked up a piece too. They both fed each other...and then foul look swept over Lexie's face as Archie gave a glance too...

"This is-awful!" Lexie spit it right out, starting to feel ill immediately.

"What? I don't taste anything out of the ordinary..." Archie sniffed the Black Bun and Lexie wiped her mouth with a napkin. Molly came up behind them with a huge daunting smile, "Like it?"

"Molly, it's-hmmmmm, sure tasty..." Lexie lied, and gave another sour look at her husband as if she were going to gag, but tried to not upset her mother in law...

"Oh good! I helped with the ingredients!"

"Yes, I know you helped, what's the strange taste?"

"Spicy Tofu," Molly gleamed, "Like it? I got it at the new swanky health food store in the village and assumed the zip would help, I was thinking healthy of course when I found out ?" Lexie gave another look, "Sorry, pardon me..."

Lexie surefooted it to the nearest loo...moments later returned...vowing to never again eat anything with Tofu, while she was pregnant again.

The bells chimed in every guest's hands at Midnight, as the glasses had been passed around the guests and then to the laird and his family...Paul and Archie with warm smiles, decided to kick of the New Year with a brotherly toast, "Welcome, greetings! We made it an' just thanking everyone for being here..."

Archie rose his glass, "_A guid New Year to ane an a and mony may ye see!"_

Paul chimed right behind Archie, "To Absent Friends!"

Archie added, "Or those who haven't joined us yet..." Archie cuddled Lexie close, "My wife and I have an announcement this new morning..."

As Lexie and Archie were just about to announce the news of the newest to their family...the first footers who had knocked walked right in...

Lexie's face dropped and a dazed look came over her.

Katrina's body froze after sighting her first footer.

Archie and Paul exchanged baffled glances...

"Ally, Guid New Year!" Alexander MacTavish sounded out as he raised his hands with the whiskey bottle in one and the shortbread in the other.

"Lexie lovely!" Pamela, Lexie's mother shouted aloud and elbowed her estranged husband in the ribs to offer their Hansel of whiskey, shortbread and coal, to Molly as Fergal then held out a package...

"Hi Molly, I'm delivering this to Minnie Maeve Mackay?" Fergal Maclure gave a nod of his head as his sight never left Katrina's.

The guests then welcoming the first footers, sang, Robert Burn's 'Auld Lang Syne' (translated version J)

_"Should old friends be forgotten  
and never remembered  
Should old friends be forgotten  
and the days they shared together_

_  
For days now in the past, my dear  
For days now in the past  
We'll drink a toast of kind remembrance  
For days now in the past_

_You can pay for your pint tankard  
and I will pay for mine  
We'll drink a toast of kind remembrance  
For days now in the past_

_We two have run about the hillsides  
and pulled wild daisies  
but now we are far apart in distance  
From those days now in the past_

_We two have paddled in the stream  
from morning until noon  
but oceans now lie between us  
since those days now in the past_

_So take my hand, my trusty friend  
and give me your hand  
and we will take a hearty drink together  
In memory of those days now in the past"_

The holiday music faded out around a very shocked, stunned and now distraught Lexie just before she fainted.

**The End**


End file.
